


Reawaken

by witetiger (anilav)



Category: Bleach, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, no need to know about noblesse much, some character deaths but not important ones, too lazy to type all names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anilav/pseuds/witetiger
Summary: The day Ichigo looses his mother is the day his blood as the noblesse awakens. Rukia gives her power to Karin. Ichigo doesn't need the borrowed power or for his powers to awaken. After all he is the representation of power.Inspired by syynistyre





	Reawaken

**Author's Note:**

> One life ends and one begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One life falls asleep and other awakens

Union is stopped and humans are safe. Though it is a good reason to be happy and celebrate no one is. The reason is their beloved Rai, their boss’s master has entered sleep with only one request that they all live happy lives especially his beloved bonded, Frankenstein.

Frankenstein is devastated and couldn’t live with himself. But he continued on with his life to live normally since this is what the noblesse, the person to whom he gave the power to control his life. Even at his death he never gave any order to Frankenstein on how to live his life. That is how much his master values his will. He never forced Frankenstein to do anything which is uncomfortable, never denied any. Even his last wish is for others to live happily. So Frankenstein will oblige to his master’s wish.

He will live till his end comes.

* * *

  _Now begins the life of Ichigo, the noblesse_

The day Ichigo is born, Kurosaki’s household are overjoyed. The day, Misaki first seen her son’s eyes she knows that she has given birth to a man who will be great. After all, he is son of a quincy and a Shinigami. The pair who defied all odds for love.

Since Ichigo turned a five, he dreamed of a man who is the representation of power, grace and a noble, who loved everyone so much that he imprisoned himself in mansion to make others comfortable. The man whose heart is broken through endless betrayals and loss of loved ones. And yet he loved and cherished life all more. He dreamed this every day. He saw the man fight in wars, to stop wars, to stop slaughters, to standing in front of the window staring and cherishing the moment, meet new people, getting betrayed, again repeating the process. Ichigo is amazed by the man’s compassion but no matter how much he tried he couldn’t talk to him. Every time he tried all he got in response was two words ‘ _not yet_.’

The power of command in his tone says it all. After that he wakes up. Ichigo did not tell his parents about it so as to not worry them. After all, his mother has to take care of his beautiful sisters. He may be young but he knows to cherish every moment of the time with his beloved ones by watching the man in his dreams.

Somehow he instinctively knew that he and the man in his dream are one and the same even though Ichigo is only five. Living centuries in his dreams do have an effect after all. Some of these characteristics are shown in his life as grace which only comes for those who lived for endless amounts of time such as shinigami and quincy.

The most important part is Ichigo has read his father’s mind unconsciously when he is younger and learnt about his parent’s past but did not say anything as it is not his right to force others to answer his questions and make others uncomfortable. As a noblesse, it is his duty to respect others privacy. He later learnt how to control his power to read others mind and emotions so as to not intrude in their daily lives. He can only intrude when someone is blatantly misusing their powers.

Ichigo sometimes misses tea made by Frankenstein but he is sure his bonded will wish for him to move on. After all, his bonded will be sad if he himself is sad. Frankenstein was, is and will be his bonded no matter what life he is born into.

His musing is disturbed with his mother’s call for him. His seven year old body turning from the window of his room to look at her and _his_ siblings. They are precious little children whom he swore to protect regardless of his duty of protecting the weak.

He may once have been _the noblesse_ but now he also has the duty as an older brother. That is to make sure the children are in right path and happy with the decisions. He do not want to slay another sibling and feel the same pain as the man in the dream felt. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first work... Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
